


My Only Friend

by semi_automatic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AHH, I'm really sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_automatic/pseuds/semi_automatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he could go back to his home planet now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Friend

Tyler moved slowly throughout the day. 

He got made fun of for being slow, got made fun of for pulling at his jacket sleeves all the time.

Praying to god his bag wouldn't get dumped.

They'd find his real clothes and his letter and things Tyler kept hidden.

Things in forms of sharp silver and things in forms of tablets or pills.

They'd find the marks all on his body where wolves ravaged him.

Twitching in every class.

Why was Josh in so many? 

Terror that he'd be caught.

He hadn't slept the night before.

It was all pills and hands and Tyler forgetting where his body was.

He smoked during lunch.

One cigarette for the walk home. 

'Home.'

Because yeah, he was definitely going there.

His backpack was filled with his own death.

Tyler was scared to leave school.

Kissing Emma's cheek goodbye; she didn't know. She didn't know his smile was empty and she didn't taste the lilac cigarette on his lips.

She didn't know in a few hours he'd be a memory. At least he'd leave her with a good last memory.

He hiked his death-bag over his shoulder a little more.

A bag of his life.

A set of clothes to be buried in.  
A notebook full of fucked up thoughts and art and occasional happiness.  
Razors and pills.  
His song book.  
His ukulele.

A letter explaining.

He lit the last of the lilac cigarettes and put it to his mouth, reveling in the last moments, feeling the smoke fill his lungs that would soon ache for air.. As he walked onto the tree, Josh's favorite tree, he set his bag down in front of where he'd hang, made sure the suicide letter was seated nicely on the front. 

Covered in doodles of aliens and flowers in glitter pens.

Finding the rope he'd stashed, tying a noose. A sadly familiar path for nimble piano fingers that would soon be cold and stiff.

He gazed at the noose as he finished his cigarette, taking off his jacket and letting the wind caress scarred and bruised arms as he wondered when he'd be found.

Maybe he could go back to his home planet now.


End file.
